


Carrying A Torch

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Cuphead Fics [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Perhaps King Dice has lost his touch, or maybe they're psychics, but the question comes early in the morning, while King Dice is setting the tables up."What's with you and the Devil?"(Or, King Dice wants to deny his feelings exist.)





	Carrying A Torch

**Author's Note:**

> What's this??? A non-Disney fanfic?? Blasphemy!
> 
> Can you tell I'm in love with the phrase 'Carrying a torch for someone'?
> 
> Lately I've really been into Cuphead! I got it last year for my birthday but never got around to actually beating it. Currently I'm at King Dice and it's annoying me so much, I decided to write a whole fanfic instead of beating it. I adore the (au??) where Cups and Mugs work at the casino. I think it's so fun! Please warn me of any mistakes, I left three typos in my last fic and felt so embarrassed. 
> 
> I've never once written for these characters. But I think it actually turned out nice! And to add, that sicko who would sell their soul for that, would be me haha. My sister and I were joking about it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's good! Feedback is always appreciated! xoxo

Perhaps King Dice has lost his touch, or maybe they're psychics, but the question comes early in the morning, while King Dice is setting the tables up.

 

"What's with you and the Devil?"

 

King Dice looks to his side, where Cuphead is standing. Despite it all, he still manages to look like a child, short, with arms crossed.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"You know _exa_ _ctly_ what I mean, Dice." Cuphead says, and cocks a brow. "Is it like, a romantic thing, or-"

 

"You're forbidden from continuing that question." Dice answered, turning back to look at his cards. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

 

"I just wanted to be sure you ain't carryin' a torch for him." Cuphead says, in a tone that could be considered caring, worrying even.

 

It catches the die off guard, and he pauses, holding his cards. _Carrying a torch?_

 

"Really, Cuphead. I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." King Dice tells him, with a face so nonchalant and calm, you'd think he's telling the truth.

 

The reassurance isn't doing it for Cuphead, but thankfully, he lets Dice get away with it.

 

"Okay. You know what you're doin'." He waved him off, before running to join his brother, who's standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking meek.

 

King Dice can't help but roll his eyes. How childish that was.

 

_Holding a torch, for the boss..._

 

-

 

 

 

Could you imagine that?, Dice thinks later that day, during his break. It would be unbelievably unprofessional, highly inappropriate, not to mention disrespectful.

 

The small room they have for a break room is silent. There's a small bar, a refrigerator, and a small pantry.

 

Dice fixes himself a drink.

 

He sits down on the plush, black and red loveseat, sighing. He can already tell this will be a stressful day. Of course, that wasn't something he could show. 

 

No, that would be _such_ an embarrassment.

 

-

 

Cuphead's words buzz around his head constantly. Especially as he's standing at the Devil's side, watching him sort through paperwork and contacts, nimble claws working fast at signing the contacts, before they go up in flames and disappear.

 

Idly, he looks over his boss. He seems a little tense today, his shoulders locked up a bit, and he's biting his cigar tighter than usual.

 

He's tapping his claws against the table as he thinks, muttering something about money and souls. Of course.

 

"Sir?" Dice starts.

 

"What?"

 

"You seem a little off your game today." He says, as calm and collected as possible. It was hard to tell what would set his boss off.

 

"Blame these sinners." The Devil, blowing out a puff of smoke. "What kind of sicko sells their soul to _pet me?_ "

 

King Dice skillfully hid his amusement. The Devil _did_ look soft, and if he wasn't so afraid of the consequences, he'd find out. He had no doubt it would include those claws.

 

Not that it would be the worst.

 

But he would lose the trust he had with his boss, and he wouldn't allow that.

 

The Devil goes for another cigar, and King Dice is quick to light it for him, before tucking the lighter away and keeping his hands locked behind his back.

 

The silence is peaceful, and comfortable, until the Devil leans back, glancing up at King Dice.

 

"Can I help you, sir?"

 

"You usually have somethin' snarky to say. Got something on your mind?"

 

"Not at all, sir. I simply haven't been talkative lately." That was true. It had been days like this, with King Dice being politely quiet, only answering questions.

 

"Yeah, I can tell. What's your problem, Kingsley?" He asked, blowing another puff of smoke out. He's sitting back now, counting cash.

 

"Nothing, sir. Really."

 

"You ain't gonna tell me, are ya?"

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Dice's mouth. "No sir, I'm afraid not."

 

-

 

If Dice didn't talk, the Devil would just prod one of the Cups until they broke. Figuratively, or literally. Whatever came first.

 

Luckily for them, Cuphead could be somewhat of a gossip. So when the Devil pulled them into his office, Cuphead was first to answer. It went something like this.

 

"So, either of ya brats notice somethin' about Dice?"

 

"You mean that he hasn't been fun at all?" Cuphead said.

 

"Yeah, that."

 

"Well, ain't my place to tell ya. But if he ain't talking, guess I could."

 

"Cups, _no_ _._ That would be incredibly disrespectful!" Mugman said, grabbing his brother's arm.

 

" _I_ am your boss." The Devil said. "I ask, you answer."

 

Cuphead reached across the desk to grab a cigar, lighting it up. "Alright, boss. Whatever ya say."

 

"Now, speak up."

 

"He's into you." Cuphead said, blowing a ring of smoke in the air.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Mugman stared at the Devil, as if he was crazy. "You couldn't tell?"

 

"In case you haven't noticed, I ain't too concerned with relationships, kid."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why he hasn't told ya." Cuphead noted. "Well, you got your info. Can we go? Back to the casino? It's hot here."

 

The Devil was about to say something vaguely threatening, but the door opened, and King Dice was there, looking understandably confused.

 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

 

"No, they were just leaving. Weren't ya?" The Devil looked at them, brow raised.

 

"Yeah, yeah. We were just leavin'! Come on, Mugsy." Cuphead said, grabbing his brother's arm. "See ya, Dice. Good luck."

 

Before Dice could ask what luck was possibly for, the Devil cleared his throat.

 

"So, the kid was tellin' me why you've been such a stick in the mud."

 

"Is that so."

 

"Damn it, Dice. Why didn't ya just say somethin'? You've been borin' and stale over _this_?"

 

King Dice blinked. "It's simply not professional, sir."

 

"Fuck professional, I'm the Devil, I make the rules here. Now get your ass over here."

 

Somewhat carefully, King Dice made his way to the Devil's throne. Once he was close enough, the Devil pulled him into his lap, before getting back to work.

 

"Dice, I don't have time to threaten those kids. You better start tellin' me this shit or there'll be a punishment." He warned, lightly pushing his claw against Dice's chest.

 

"Well sir," Dice started, voice a bit low. "I don't believe I'd mind a punishment, not from you, of course."

 

A wicked smile spread across the Devil's face. "It could be arranged."

-

"Now that you know...." Dice trailed off, looking up at his boss. "May I?" 

"Yeah, sure." The Devil says, and tries not to seem like he cares. But hey, who didn't want to kiss King Dice? 

Tall, smug, smart, not to mention nice to look at. 

He pretended to be looking over the contacts as Dice sits up straighter, and takes his face in his hands. It's such a small movement, yet it makes the Devil feel fuzzy inside. He's got to get that looked at...

But Dice smiles, a little more real than usual. A smile, a real one, appears on the Devil's face. 

Dice leans forward, maybe a little hesitant, before he kisses him, soft and slow and warm, like he wants it to be special. 

He probably does, damn romantic, the Devil thinks, as though his chest isn't hammering a little. 

King Dice hums, kneading his fingers through the Devil's fur. He could see selling his soul just for this. But now that didn't matter, nothing mattered, besides the warm, (obnoxious, crybaby) furball he was on the lap of. 

Unfortunately, nothing could get farther than the Devil's hand up Dice's shirt, when the door flung open. 

"DICE! WE NEED YOUR-" Cuphead came to a screeching stop. The scene must have been unsightly. 

"You know what! Nevermind! We can take care of the fire!" Cuphead said, slamming the door behind him. 

King Dice took a moment to sigh heavily, resting his head against the Devil's. "I'll have to take care of that fire. I'm sorry, sir." 

"Make it quick, Dice. I don't like waiting." He said, leaning back. Just for fun, on his way out, he gave Dice a firm smack on the behind, making the other gasp and jump a little. 

"Sir!"


End file.
